msuspeechlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliane Brinkman
Juliane's Info Cell: 586-996-0718 Email: brinkm26@msu.edu On Campus Summer 2011 until June 11th (Studying Abroad) Will return to the Lab fall semester 2011! Grants Allocated and Hours 2. Volunteer 2.0 hr/week #NIH 6.0 hrs/week Current Assignments High Priority #RaP Label: *CI 4763 Pre MB/MIB *CI 4842 Pre MB/MIB *NH 3408 6m MB/MIB Low Priority Recently Completed Assignments * #RaP Label: CI 4657 6m MB/MIB #CI 4332 Pre MB/MIB #RaP Label: CI 4852 Pre MB/MIB (higher priority); #RaP Label: 4791 12m MB/MIB, 4842 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP fixes for CI 3296 6m MB #RaP Label: CI3296 3m/6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP Label: CI 4852 3m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) # RaP labeling: 1D2 HA 3664 15m/18m MB/MIB (LW-NIH)#RaP labeling: 1D2 HA 3699 15m/18m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #VC Textgrids for ID2NH 4890 3m, NH 4891 3m MET/MISP/MICP - Deadline: Jan. 12 (NIH-CMC) #RaP fixes for CI 4619 pre MIB at 6s and 117s #RaP fixes for CI 4619 3m MIB at 56.4s, 59.8s, and 108.5s #Vowel analysis assignment from LIZ #Vowel Analysis-CI Chron-Age Match-Vowel Rechecks & Outliers (tokens highlighted in orange and pink; not "manager check" tokens) - Deadline: Mon. Nov. 14 (NIH-CMC) #Vowel Analysis-HA07, HA09, HA11, HA14, HA16, HA18 Vowel Rechecks & Outliers (tokens highlighted in pink and orange)- Deadline: Monday, Nov. 14 (NIH-CMC) #Vowel Analysis-CI Hear-Age Matches-NH4778 Vowel Rechecks & Outliers (tokens highlighted in pink and orange)- Deadline: Monday, Nov. 14 '''(NIH-CMC) #CI Vowel Cleanup Formant Analysis(DLF-NIH)-Due as soon as possible #Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 CI3098 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT (LW-NIH) #Reliability Re-check Formant Analysis-NH 4017 MB and MIB 3m,6m,9m #RaP label: CI 4619 Pre MB/MIB, 3m MB/MIB, 6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #NH MIB 4017 Additional Tokens Formant Analysis-Due 10/20 (DF-NIH) #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4085 12m MB&MIB '''Due: 10-3 #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4200 3m MB&MIB Due: Sept 23 #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4503 6m MB&MIB Due: Sept. 16 #Check for more WF consonants in VC textgrids for ID2 NH 3912 6m MET/MISP, ID2 NH 4686 3m/6m MET/MISP, ID2 NH 4789 3m/6m MET/MISP, ID2 NH 4017 3m/6m MET/MISP Deadline: Sept. 16 #NH cross-sectional vowel analysis recheck #Recheck Assignment-MIB 4017 #NIH2 Textgrids for Kid files 2017, 1017, 1032, 2003, 2008, 2001, 2009, and 1064 due 6/15/2011 #MIB 4017 Vowel Analysis #ID2 NH 3715 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis (only vowels marked "INCLUDE")--due 6/14ID2 NH 2815 pre MET, pre/12m MIT vowel analysis (only vowels highlighted in light blue)--due 5/27 #VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 3400 3m MET/MISP, NH 3401 3m MISP--due 5/25 #Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 CI3058 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT #Vowel Analysis for ID2 NH 4778 3m/6m MET/MISP (highlighted vowels only)-High Priority! #Running NIH2 Assignments #Vowel analysis for ID2 NH 4605 3m/6m MISP (only highlighted vowels) #Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 CI14 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT #Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 NH 1116 3m MET/MIT #Make corrections to VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4667 3m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #Make corrections to VC textgrids for ID2 NH 4562 12m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI42 (due 3/25) #Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 NH 1773 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT #Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 1106 3m MET/MIT and 6m MET/MIT #Blank RaP textgrids for ID2 HA 3664 18m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #Blank RaP textgrid for HA 3551 3m MISP #Rap Analyze 1013 #Rap Analyze 1037 #Rap Analyze 1055 #Rap Analyze 1020 #Rap Analyze 1053 #Blank RaP textgrid for HA 3551 3m MET #Blank RaP Textgrid for HA 3551 3m MICP #Blank RaP Textgrid for HA 3551 3m MIB #Final Matlab Assignment #IDS Practice RaP Labeling assignment #Blank Rap textgrid creation for NH 4005 3m MISP #Blank Rap textgrid creation for NH 4005 3m MET #Blank RaP textgrid creation for NH 4005 3m MICP #Blank RaP textgrid creation for NH 4005 3m MIB #Blank Rap Textgrid creation for NH 4005 3m MB Skill Sets *Textgrid creation *Formant Analysis *RaP Labeling